A sadist's kind of life
by Bloody masterpeace
Summary: The Sadistic Sisterhood Three, a group of girls and the 170 cm trio, a group of boys are the most feared group of friends in Gintama high. When face to face the only thing to expect is hell. Although, Kamui, leader of the boys fears his sister and leader of girls,Kagura, is too close to one of his friends, sougo. Class 3-z world with a few changes. Sougo/Kagura
1. Chapter 1

On a very normal school day, the sun was shining without a nimbus cloud in sight. Many students who were intelligent enough cowered in fear and ran to hide when two certain groups came face to face. One group was made up of three girls, the Sadistic Sisterhood three; another was a trio of boys, the 170 cm trio.

"You're on our turf, Sadist!" The leader of the girls, Kagura, shouted out with her arms crossed. She herself did not consider herself the leader but everyone else did. In all actuality she was oblivious to the fact her little group had a name.

"I don't remember ever seeing your name written anywhere, China. In any case, we're in the same class, therefore I_ have_ to step on 'your turf' " The rival of Kagura, Sougo, said deadpanned. He was not the leader nor the strongest, although he was equal against the leader of the girl group.

"I'll freaking write my name on your stupid forehead! In any case," she mocked him, "I don't care what class you've got, go through the freaking roof for all I care!" She was getting really pissed off, it seemed that Sougo was the only one capable to get her this angry and all he had to do was look at her.

"Oh, now you want to own me. You're quite honest." He grinned at her sadistically.

"No one is owning anyone, at least that is if you like your life, Sougo." Kamui, the strongest and leader of the trio, as well as the brother of Kagura, threatened wearing a smile.

"Why are you threatening me, she's the one that implied it."

"Sougo, you should know by now. Kamui is a psychopathic sis-con." Shinsuke smiled a bit eerily at both of the boys.

"Shut up Shinsuke." The boys that received the smile said in sync.

"Or I'll kill ya." Kamui added still seeming to smile innocently.

"Now, now what is the use of shutting up? I think the three of you should continue on arguing." Soyo laughed playfully, despite her innocent and cute appearance she was most likely the most sadistic out of the girls.

Kagura snorted. "It definitely suits animals like you!" She laughed obnoxiously feeling very satisfied. It was not always that she made meaningful comebacks, although, she would not admit that she knew.

"That's coming from a girl marking her territory." Sougo glared daggers through Kagura and she could almost feel them, so, she decided to glare back.

"Back on that topic," Nobume started after licking the crumbs off her fingers from the donut she had just finished. "I'm going to own your *beeb*." She pointed toward Sougo, deadpanned.

"Enough talking about naughty stuff you kids." Ginpachi told them as he hit each of them on the head with his clipboard. "Get to class. Damn, you're all sick. What have your guardians been teaching you?"

"It won't do you any good to talk bad about my sister, although you are allowed to kill her boyfriend, Hijikata." Sougo stated as both groups along with their teacher walked into the classroom.

"It must be that mayo freak that's corrupting you brain." Ginpachi thought out loud.

"All I tell my parents is that I want to destroy everything in my path and they leave me to teach myself things." Shinsuke answered his question from earlier.

"And you are my guardian, Gin-chan." Kagura reminded him with a bored look on her face.

Sougo twitched a bit after hearing Kagura's statement even after knowing about the subject already. He still found it disgusting that a little girl was living with a grown man that wasn't even family.

It was true, Kagura has been living under the custody of Ginpachi but it was not anything dirty or illegal. Kagura moved away from China to Japan in search of her brother who left because of the bad relationship he had with their father. Her father was rarely ever home due to the business he owned so she was awfully lonely.

Ginpachi ended up saving the young girl from joining a gang of misfits, thugs, and drug dealers; Kagura accepted that he was good enough for her time and forced him to take her in. Soon after her father found her and once some crazy happenings went down he agreed to the living conditions.

"And that is why you're fine just the way you are." He gloated but nobody seemed to notice or hear a word he said.

"That reminds me…" Kamui said taking out a notebook that seemed to have a dark aura around it. He sat down in his seat next to Sougo and wrote down a certain name.

"What is that?" Sougo looked over at Kamui's belonging.

"It's a check list of the people I want to kill." Kamui smiled as he turned the book in his friend's direction to allow him a better view.

"Why is my name written down twice with one already being checked off and as number one?" He asked tone filled with suspicion and hesitation.

"I wonder, I wonder in deed." Kamui smiled a little bit more sadistically than usual.

"It means you're already dead to him and the second one is that he has to kill you physically. Then lastly the number one means he absolutely has to kill you." Shinsuke leaned in from the back smiling all too insanely. It was clear that at of the three boys he was the one with the least amount of sanity.

"Shh, you weren't supposed to tell him." Kamui still held his smile as he put a finger to his lips.

"Do you guys have secret sleepovers and talk about your feelings to each other like girls. That's pretty sick." Sougo cringed in disgust towards the two of them.

"You're just jealous that they're so close to each other." Sagaru who was sitting in front of Sougo could not help but intervene.

"They're the ones that are jealous about my incredibleness. By the way get me something to drink would you, Yamazaki?" He turned to look at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, Yamazaki, if you're here do you know where Shinpachi is?" Kagura turned from her seat in front of the class next to her girlfriends.

"I'm not his keeper so sorry, no, I don't know." He turned back around to face her.

"But aren't you two like dating?" A random unimportant student asked him very seriously.

Sagaru made a 'are you serious, right now,' face and answered; "No."

The students in the class gasped towards him besides Nobume and Kamui who both were doing it inwardly and Sougo who is actually a close acquaintance of his and knows very well how straight he is.

All around the room whispering gossips of: "No way, I thought they were boyfriends," and "Are you serious, I would have never guessed," could be heard around the room.

"Settle down class you're all giving me a headache." Ginpachi told them while taking out his giant lollipop to blow out the fire from the end of the stick that was starting to get too big. "And for all of you nosy students, Shinpachi is out with a doctor's appointment."

Kagura looked up at Ginpachi with a mixture of surprise and worry. She was definitely going to have a visit with him after school.

During the middle of class one of the students raised their hand waiting for their teacher to call on him. When Ginpachi finally did, which was about ten minutes later, the kid stood up.

"China girl isn't eating." He said all the other random kids seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

"Geez, what's up with all of you kids? You're either complaining that she's eating or not eating, you're never happy are you?" He replied sighing.

"It's a bit strange." Another kid continued from the last student's statement.

"That is true. Kagura, is something the matter?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, I'm not hungry that's all." She answered calmly although everyone else freaked out and hid underneath their desks (well not her friends or her brother and his friends, they were all doing that in their heads) as if she just confessed to being a mass murderer.

"Souichiro, bring Kagura to the Nurse's office would you?" Ginpachi asked or more like ordered after recovering from the horror.

"I'm not sick." Kagura said at the same time Sougo corrected his teacher.

"I volunteer as tribute." Kamui stood up raising his hand.

"Sofa is good enough for the job." Ginpachi told him while he was actually thinking how he did not trust Kamui to be alone with his sister.

"Come on monster girl." He stood up and dragged the resistant Kagura by the collar.

Kamui glared at his sandy-haired friend as he and his sister 'walked' out of the classroom. He was most definitely going to get the most excruciating death Kamui could think of.

"We're not going to the Nurse's office are we?" The blue eyed petite girl observed as the two of them walked up the stairs to the roof.

He looked back at her with a face of 'I never knew you were that stupid' and answered with more sarcasm than needed "Of course we are China. We're going to jump off a four story high roof and go around. Its good training don't you think?"

She puffed out air from her nose in irritation. "I was just asking you don't have to get so sassy."

Sougo tried at the door but it was locked so he kicked off the knob and pushed it open. The two groups have broken much of the school's property but thanks to his sister's sweet smile and compassionate voice (along with the help of Toshiro's sword) the school has let them off the hook every time.

He pulled at the girl's arm and flung her onto the ground causing her to scrape her unclothed knee on the pavement.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she charged at him.

"Tell me why you've looked so depressed during class."He ordered her as he stopped her by putting his hand on her head at arm's length.

"I'd rather you leave me at the nurse's than tell you!" She attempted to scratch at him but her arms were too short.

He cringed at the thought of just going near that hell hole. "The last time I set my foot down in that place the nurse wanted to touch me in places I'd rather she not while saying," he made a face like he was about to cry in fear then vomit, " 'Your body is just so beautiful, a perfect model for testing.' Then she giggled that creepy stalker laugh." He mocked the woman then gagged.

"Fine!" She walked away and lied down with her knees up and arms straight above her head. "Although, I don't understand the disturbing reason for why you would want to know" She continued.

He lied down next to her also with his knees up, but he put his hands behind his neck expressing his confidence. "I don't want to go back to class and I have nothing better to do other than listen to my rival's complaining."

She furrowed her eyebrows and scowled at him before telling him the problem. "Shinpachi always tells me when he and his sister are going to be out so I'm a bit worried that something else might have happened." She looked up at the sky with a worried expression

"You're not his mother, you know. He doesn't have to tell you everything he does." He got closer and faced her without her knowledge.

"I do know; it's the fact that this is the first time he hasn't told me." She looked at him and jumped back and screamed when she realized he was closer than he was before.

He laughed as he clutched his stomach on his knees and other hand. She swore so many curses at him that it jumbled up into nonsense gibberish.

"How about this, I'll go with you to the Shimura residence after school." He told her after he calmed down, gained back his balance, and stood up.

"Really?!" She smiled at him as she ran and knocked him down with her hug.

"Yes." He breathed out with a slight smile. He enjoyed her smiles and laughs but her hugs were too much especially because he heard some of his bones cracking. "I'll go to prevent you from killing him after you find out he's alright." He explained to her after she let go.

She squealed and hugged him tight again. Sougo just hoped Kamui does not notice them going off together after school. After all, he liked his life very much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT A.N. READ**: As the idiot I am, I just realized I accidentally did not publish __ all of the last chapter which contains the okikagu I did now, if you would it probably would be best to go back and finish that. I am a disappointment. Sorry._

* * *

_'__Dear Kagura,_

_You really need to get a cell phone you can't always rely on sensei's home phone! I'm really sorry we couldn't tell you we weren't going to be at school, by the time we remembered you had already left. _

_We won't be home until tonight because of some Gorilla business but I promise I'll drop by tomorrow.' _

Sougo looked at the note on the Shimura residence's main door at the girl that refused to look at him in the eye then back at the note, with a bored look on his face.

"So, basically, there was no reason for me to come along." He looked at Kagura deadpanned. He knew she was embarrassed, now all he had to do is see her face to use it against her.

"Well…You know…it's good to be in a group when you walk outside…"She mumbled but he could understand her.

"Why aren't you looking at me when you're speaking, am I too ugly for your eyes?" If he keeps calm he should be able to get to see her face when she is still embarrassed rather than get her angry. He has tried many things to get her to look at him when she was blushing and every time it resulted in her fuming but if he tries putting himself down it might just work.

"No…that's…not…" She continued to mumble.

A little more that is all that he needs. He slowly took out his camera phone without a sound.

"Then please look at me, I like looking people in the eyes when I talk to them." He opened up the phone and turned on the camera.

Kagura was about to turn her face to look at him until she heard her name being called from a familiar voice.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura called back in excitement. Sougo couldn't see her face but he was sure she was smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" She asked him when he was standing in front of her.

"I said something too smart for them to handle and they kicked me out." He answered her while rolling the lollipop in his mouth. "Why is your face so red?" He looked over at Sougo and eyed him suspiciously.

For some reason Ginpachi being able to look at Kagura's blushing face didn't feel right with Sougo. It must be because he has yet to make fun of her for it.

"I'm red from anger because Sadist is a total jerk!" She lied about the first part. Letting her face turn back to its original pale color she turned to the boy she called Sadist and glared at him.

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked her guardian once she turned back.

"You looked a bit worried about the Shimura siblings that lead me to believe you would be here." He smiled at her. She has always loved the way he smiled despite his dead fish eyes that Toshiro never forgot to mention every time they saw each other.

Sougo however hated when he smiled at her, he always felt there was a hidden motive behind those eyes that had a similar color to his own. He swore every time he looked at the red head he was planning ways to defile her for when she developed and grew to a legal age. In truth Ginpachi smiled at everyone the same way (smirks are different) but Sougo never mentions that in his thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Mitsu-nee's engagement party, Sadist." Kagura waved at Sougo as she walked backwards to her home she shared with Ginpachi.

"Ah…mmh." He stared down at his feet. Of course his action did not go unnoticed by the petite girl.

"Sometimes when you love someone you have to love the person they love. It might be hard but that's what will make her happy, you know that best." She smiled brightly at him trying to get him to feel better.

"Tsk, don't get ahead of yourself." Is what he said, but truthfully her smile did lift his spirits as they always did.

"Yes, let's go before your intelligence goes too far over his head." Gin placed his hand on her head and led her away.

The next day Nobume and Kagura rode in Soyo's family limousine to their wealthy friend's mansion. Due to the Tokugawa's large residence, Soyo offered to have the party at her place, Mitsuba graciously accepted the offer. Toshiro wanted to turn down her offer because of certain circumstances (by which he meant his pride) but after some persuasion (the sadistic Sisterhood's threats) he agreed as well.

The two girls opened the door to the Tokugawa mansion's main hall and they were immediately greeted with elaborate, over the top decorations that were clearly done by the Tokugawa's personal decorator. Along with the decor the girls were also greeted by a hug from an ecstatic, sandy-haired, red eyed beauty.

"I'm so glad you two could make it! Where is Gin?" Mitsuba smiled the happiest smile the girls have ever witnessed.

"He got stuck in another meeting; he promised that he would come to the wedding no matter what. And we would take down the world if we had to, to get here. Isn't that right Nobume?" The red headed girl turned to her blue headed friend who nodded in agreement.

Toshiro stood beside his fiancé with a face darkened by horror with only one thought on his mind 'they could do it too!' After realizing he was by her side, Mitsuba slipped her hand in his and smiled at him. He smiled back. Yet again, they were in their own world.

Suddenly, Kagura felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Maybe we should get married as well, so we can be together forever, my dear little sister." Kagura looked at Kamui for a bit before he was elbowed in three different places, the body blows were perfectly in sync.

"It was a joke, girls." He said as he slipped down to the floor.

"Soyo!" Kagura shouted as the three girls came together and started jumping up and down happily. Mitsuba left her world for a second to glance at the girls with a lovely smile on her face.

"You guys just saw each other yesterday." Sougo interrupted their happy get together making sure to be in a position where he could not see the happy couple.

"You're just jealous that you and your friends don't do this." Kagura snorted with a grin on her face. He looked at the girls' elbows that were linked together then back at the vermillion haired girl.

"If that's the case," Kamui said as he rose up from where he had fallen. "I'll gladly give you what you want." He extended his arms from his sides with a creepy grin on his face and made his way toward Sougo.

"Wait…Please…" With his face pale he continually stepped backwards as the red headed male advanced forward until he hit a table, at that moment a black blur appeared in front of the sandy-haired boy. The blur raised what seemed to be a leg and kicked Kamui in his vital regions.

Kamui fell to the floor holding his family jewels and went into the fetal position. "W-why…was…it you." He breathed out in pain looking up at his attacker.

"You disgust me." Shinsuke looked down at him with a face of disgust.

The two red headed siblings sat at their own table devouring food of different cultures earlier than the planned time for everyone to eat. Having the two teenagers as guests before the Tokugawa chefs knew how grumpy they got when hungry. The other guests who have yet to meet them stared in horror as each set of plate was there one second then gone the next.

"It's a wonder how they can eat that much and still look like twigs." Sougo said leaning back in his chair ignoring the servants' pleas telling him not to.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Nobume said gripping onto the collar of a newly hired servant. "When's the donuts gonna be out, you low life?"

"W-w-we're g-g-going to set… set out the m-meal first, then d-deserts." He shuddered shaking in his place.

"Is that the smell of nicotine?" She let go of him and sniffed the air. The man ran off to be consoled by the others.

"What are you talking about? There shouldn't be…"He stopped mid sentence and turned his head once he heard his sister's coughs where she was just happily talking to her fiancé and their friend Kondo a minute ago. He ran to her purse to grab her rescue inhaler while Toshiro gently led his girlfriend to the floor with a face of worry. She started to wheeze uncontrollably, she was having an asthma attack.

Soyo quickly ordered one of her servants to call 119. She too was worried as well as everyone in the hall. This was supposed to be a happy day celebrating Mitsuba's and Toshiro's engagement, not a day when someone stupidly smokes in front of her. All of the guests should know that she was an asthmatic and Soyo had personally gone around telling her servants not to have anything that would endanger her life.

Once Sougo found his sisters inhalers he threw the correct one to Toshiro who easily caught it. He placed the inhaler in her mouth and gave her the medicine, but the wheezing did not stop. She gripped onto her chest and her lover's hand.

Luckily the ambulance came quickly taking her away before she fell into a state of unconsciousness. Toshiro rode in the back holding onto her hand.

Sougo slipped to his knees gripping his hair. The only people left in the hall were the two groups of teenagers and Kondo. The rest of the guests left and the servants thought it would be best to give them some time before cleaning up.

Soyo knelt beside him and put a hand on his back. "You don't have to worry about medical expenses my family will pay for them. All you have to do is pray that she's alright and I'm sure she will be."

"Thank you, Tokugawa."

Kagura sat crossed legged in front of her rival. He looked up at her and hugged her. "She's gone through this before, right? So she'll be just fine." She smiled patting his head. Kamui held himself back his whole body twitching.

"It's still scary every time." He said using a tone of indifference but she could feel her shirt soaking up with his tears. "I feel like it's my fault, I wished something would happen so I wouldn't have to go through this stupid engagement party, but I didn't mean this."

"I have wished for you to die many times, not to mention my brother has too, but look you're still here." She smiled at him and he lightly chuckled. "It's that unintelligent smoker guy's fault not yours. And once we find that bastard we're going to beat the shit out of him then stick his cancer sticks in every hole we find. Do you understand?" He nodded his head while he sniffled and started to cry out loud.

Kagura lifted his head and leaned in, pressing her lips against his cheek. He stopped crying and gave her the same look of shock as everyone else. "You shouldn't cry in front of your enemies or they'll take advantage of you." She wiped the extra tears from under his eyes then held his head against her bosom. Kamui had to ask Shinsuke to hold him back with only the memory of his mother doing the same when they were upset. He knew, he has always known, Kagura was going to be a great mother.

"You're such a sis-con, Sadist."

"Mmh."


End file.
